Moments Alone
by Dear Rosie
Summary: Natsu and Gray's bet grows into something no one saw coming. How in the world did Erza end up in this position with Gray of all people? That's what she would like to know. GrayZa and slight NaLu one-shot.


It's my first time writing for Fairy Tail, so do be kind. I'm sorry if anyone's OOC, but I'll hopefully get better at writing for this fandom as time goes on.  
This is a GrayZa (Gray x Erza) story I wrote after reading a really great one called Fairy Academy. GrayZa needs like ten times more love than it gets. Dx It's so sad! It's such a cute pairing and I think there should be more fanworks for it. Anyway, this also has Natsu x Lucy because I love them together, and again, if this story has OOC people, this is my first Fairy Tail story.

Enjoy your read~!  
-RD :)

* * *

~Moments Alone~

"Wait, Erza - no!" was heard just as Natsu Dragneel began running for his life, the fearsome Erza Scarlet following not far behind.

When she caught up to him, she nabbed him by the scarf and dragged him back to where Lucy and Gray were standing. She dropped him there and continued on her way; the foursome had to get to Magnolia before it got too late.

Natsu stood back up and walked alongside Gray, whispering so Erza wouldn't hear. He'd only suffer more pain if she did.

"Man, Gray. Erza's so scary sometimes," he muttered. Gray shrugged.

"She's not that bad."

"Aww, come on! You know you're just a little scared of her," Natsu teased, poking Gray with his elbow.

"I'm not. In fact, I bet I could get her to be scared of me," he huffed, turning his head away from Natsu.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, droopy eyes!"

"You're on, squinty eyes!" And they shook on it. Lucy just rolled her eyes. She hadn't heard the bet but whatever it was she was sure it couldn't be good. No bet between Natsu and Gray turned out well.

Now at Lucy's place, the group was disheartened to find that Lucy had just about no food. Well, Natsu was more than disheartened. He was horrified.

"What do you mean you're out of food?"

"Exactly what 'I'm out of food' means!" Lucy yelled back. "Though I probably should have prepared for this, since you all come here so often."

"See?" Natsu coaxed. "It's a big problem that you have no food here!"

"But it's you guys' fault for always coming to my house. You could just go home," she said, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Lucy." Lucy looked over to see Happy floating by her head. "We're like your best friends."

"Yeah, you guys are." She turned to Natsu. "Will you and Happy go to the store with me so I can get us some food?"

"Sure! Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hand and pulled her out the door.

"NATSU!" she screamed as she was dragged along at high speed.

"To the store!" he cheered, ignoring the blonde yelling at him.

"Wait for me!" Happy cried, flying out the door behind them.

This left Gray and Erza alone.

"_Just the two of us? Good," _Gray thought to himself. He'd be able to win Natsu's bet sooner than he thought.

"I'm going to take a shower," Erza said plainly, heading for the bathroom. They really did make themselves too comfortable in Lucy's apartment.

Gray flopped himself on the couch and picked up the nearest magazine on Lucy's coffee table. Not that there was anything better to do while everyone else was busy.

When Erza came out of the shower, she was wearing only a towel, but soon re-quipped so that she was wearing a pick tank top and matching white and pink polka-dot shorts-appropriate pajamas for the time of year. She began to put up her long, scarlet hair in a ponytail. And that was when Gray made his move.

It was a good time; she was distracted and if she weren't she would have noticed him walking up behind her in a heartbeat. That was Erza for you. Mess up too badly and you were better off dead. He'd stood up to her in the past. She hadn't hurt him, but she was mad for sure.

He snuck up behind her, and just as she removed her hands from her hair, he grabbed them. Erza's eyes widened and her body tensed, thinking that it could be an enemy come to attack her. But when she realized it was Gray, she hardly relaxed.

"What are you doing, Gray?" she asked, sounding more shocked than angry. Gray said nothing. He just moved his face next to hers and whispered coolly in her ear.

"Hey…" Erza looked down at her trapped hands, wrapped in his.

"I'll break your h-hands," she said, a slight tremble in her voice.

"I bet you would," he said, not a doubt in his mind that she was more than capable of doing so. She began to struggle but soon couldn't bring herself to do much of anything. As many times as she had hurt Gray in the past, she couldn't do it now for some unknown reason. "Or would you?" Gray asked, amused that she hadn't destroyed him or something along those lines. He leaned in, and his breath felt cold as it fell on her neck; but that's what you would expect from an ice wizard. He looked over her as if he were deciding exactly what he'd do, and Erza froze up.

Gray, gaining a good bit more confidence, moved his hands, which still held hers, up towards her waist and pulled her into him. Upon making contact with his body, Erza realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"_Typical Gray," _she thought, frustrated. He moved backwards toward the couch, not letting go of Erza for a second and smirking the whole time. She simply moved with him. Why she didn't kill him, she'd never know. It would be impossible to re-quip like this. Although it pained her to admit it, she was _trapped_.

This wasn't going the way Gray had planned. He meant to frighten her at first, but soon, one thing led to another. She'd found out too quickly anyway. It had nothing to do with what he had bet Natsu at this point. Besides, if Erza found out this started as a bet, both he and Natsu would be dead by the morning.

But now he was entirely amused with Erza's reaction, or more so, the lack thereof. She hadn't done anything to him yet, and she wasn't squirming to get free. He smirked. If he could get away with this, what else could he get away with?

Gray's smirk widened as he sat down and moved Erza into his lap. He put his face right next to Erza's and she could feel his skin touching her face. It was now just about as red as her hair and Gray enjoyed seeing this.

"_She's not even moving," _he thought. _"This is kind of fun." _What else could he do? Erza was never like she was then-so flustered, so vulnerable.

Or at least it seemed that way until he felt her tense up.

"Gray…" went a low growl. "This isn't funny. Let go."

"Are you sure you want me to?" he said teasingly. And thus, Erza was rendered speechless again, blushing. Her back up again his bare, muscular chest and her body in his lap? This was the last thing she expected to be doing on the couch at Lucy's apartment. Then, to her surprise, Gray moved his hand from one of hers. He took a scarlet lock of hair in his fingers and started playing with it. "You really have beautiful hair…" he muttered absentmindedly as he ran his hand through it. Erza flushed again. Did he just call her beautiful?

"T-thank…you." She took her free hand up to meet his, trying to get him away from her hair. Seeing that she was actually uncomfortable, he reluctantly moved both his hands away, giving her freedom to move if she wanted to. _"Ahh," _she sighed mentally. _"He's finally letting go_."

Erza turned around to push herself up began to stand but soon he grabbed her hand once again and, before she had time to think, pulled her close. Erza had to push one or her arms up against the back of he couch to keep herself from falling completely into him. He was opposite her now. She began to get frustrated again. So much for letting go.

Her mind was racing. Why couldn't he wear a shirt like normal people? He just had to go and look hot all shirtless and make it even harder to do anything, even think straight. And what was with that grinning face? Gray was pleased with himself, wasn't he? He must have been enjoying all of it. How dare he-

Erza's thoughts stopped when his hand that wasn't holding hers caressed her soft cheek, his hand cold to the touch. Their eyes locked together, until Erza closed hers tight as she saw him move toward her. Gray came close and kissed her cheek, which immediately turned red and caused Erza to open her eyes.

"Gray… Why did you do that?" she asked in a whisper, her face still insanely hot.

"I'm not sure I should tell you," he whispered back, a sly grin dancing on his face. Erza just looked at him in confusion.

"Tell me." Gray was probably her best friend. She could predict just about everything about him. But sometimes he was so impossible that she had no clue what was going on in that mind of his. This was one of those times.

Gray reached around Erza and pulled her into a gentle embrace, catching her by surprise. He took in a deep breath.

"I've always… kinda liked you," he said slowly, finishing with a heavy sigh. "Ever since we were kids. I just never was able to tell you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." He held her a little tighter. "You're gonna be mad at me now, aren't you?" He thought his suspicions correct when she pushed up off him.

"No."

Outside, a certain blonde wizard was watching their every move. Lucy was staring through the peephole, trying to get the best of every moment, although she couldn't hear them. She kept Natsu and Happy quiet by threatening not to give them any food if they didn't hush, and lucky for her, it worked. Gray and Erza together on her couch? This was just too priceless! Lucy couldn't wait to tease them both later.

"It's fine," she said, causing his face to light up. Erza looked at Gray with a satisfied smile. If he really liked her, she wouldn't mind sharing this little moment on the couch with him, if it weren't for something that still bothered her.

"Hey, Gray?" Erza asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Put on a shirt."

* * *

So there's my story! Please review and tell me what you think. :3


End file.
